Summer Solstice
Summer Solstice is the fourth event in village life that appears to be 9 days to end. Father's Day is its previous event. Buildings Summer Solstice's building is only Summer Solstice Festival Area. The two buildings that are build by crafting are Men Clothes and Ladies Clothes Clothes. Soltice Decor is the first from all the events that are build and required to unlock it with keys. The Summer Solstice Buildings are deleted in which the event will ended like Father's Day. The Summer Saolstice Festival Area is the prize of this event it expires when event has ended. The Offers have ended within 2h 0m 0s. To build the solstice decor first you must unlock materials needed to build it you need atleast 10 Keys to unlock Solstice materials. To see this Solstice Materials go to Market and Click Solstice. The Solstice Materials are needed to be collected by Farming.The crafts are Mens Clothes and Ladies Clothes .The building is only the Solstice Decor which has three buildings that is needed to build before building Solstice Decor and these are : Heel Stone, Sun Stone, and Firefly Lantern. Mens Solstice Clothing: Mens Clothes are the first craft that is needed to be craft in this event, to craft this first follow this requirements. Requirements of Mens Clothes: Gather Copper 1X Gather Birtch 1X = Craft Buckles 1X (Repeat This Step 2X) Farm Red Flax 1X + Gather Grass 1X = Craft Roll Of Fabric 1X (Repeat This Step 2X) Craft Buckles 2X + Craft Roll Of Fabric 2X + Ask Rhimestone 20X (1/Each Request Accepted) Ladies Solstice Clothes : Ladies Clothes are the second craft that is needed to be craft in this event, to craft this first follow this requirements. Requirements of Ladies Clothes: Gather Pine 1X + Gather Tin 1X = Craft Clasps 1X (Repeat This Step 2X) Farm White Hemp 1X + Farm Golden Silk Worms 1X = Craft Bolt Of Cloth 1X (Repeat This Step 2X) Craft Clasps 2X + Craft Bolt Of Cloth 2X + Ask Sequins 20X (1/Each Request Accepted) Solstice Decor: Solstice Decor has three decorations that must be build. And these buildings are Heel Stone, Sun Stone, and Firefly Lantern. Requirements To Build Solstice Decor: Gather Sandstone 3X + Gather Clay 3X = Build Heel Stone Gather Flint Shards 3X + Ask Solstice Moss 50X (1/Each Request Accepted) = Build Sun Stone Farm Firefly Grass 2X + Gather Mud 2X = Build Firefly Lantern Solstice Materials Offers '' ''In this event, offers show twice and haded a discount. Offers expire at least 2h 0m 0s. ''Main Artice/Offers: '' Mens Clothes Offers: Mens Clothes Offers are also known as Mens Solstice and Mens Clothes Attire.This offer showed anytime in this event. This offer ended since the time of the event expires and the offer's time expires within 2 hours the offer ended. The offer's prize usually cost $ 9.50 now for only $ 5.00. Inside the offer theres 2 Rolls of Fabric, 2 Buckles, 20 Rhimestones, and Free 25 Gems. Ladies Clothes Offers: Ladies Clothes Offers are also known as Ladies Solstice and Ladies Solstice Attire. This offer showed anytime in this event. This offer ended since the time of the event expires and the offer's time expires within 2 hours the offer ended. The offer's prize usually cost $ 14.90 now for only $ 7.50. Inside the offer theres 2 Bolts of Cloth, 2 Clasps, 20 Sequins, and Free 25 Gems Solstice Decor Offer: This offer showed anytime in this event. This offer ended since the time of the evnt expires and the offer's time expires within 2 hours the offer ended. The offer's prize usually cost $ 22.00 now for only $ 10.00 Inside the offer theres 1 Heel Stone, 1 Sun Stone, 1 Firefly Lantern, and Free 25 Gems. Category:Resources Category:Events